Broken A Karley Fanfiction
by That-Little-Canadian-Shipper
Summary: Kitty Wilde was leading the perfect life, perfect rep, great grades, amazing friends. Wait, that's a lie. Her life wasnt all it was cracked up to be, horrible grades, barely any real friends, and parents who hated everything she did. But when Marley Rose tries to help comfort her, she's forced to choose. Having a great reputation, or having Marley.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, this story was going to be added in the Jyder fan fiction, but I wanted to make a separate story. I really hope you like this story, comment and tell me what you think! Thank you! (:  
POV; Kitty

I ran down the streets, scared as hell. If I didnt make it to school today it would be the 5th time I was late. Its not that I care about what the teachers think, but its what my parents thought that scared me. They hated it whenever I didnt meet their standards. I finally got to the school, and ran down the halls. I charged through people like a tank. I got to my locker, and quickly unlocked it. I grabbed my stuff, and checked the time. Phew, I still had 10 minutes until my first class. I looked over and saw Brittany, the dumbest person I ever met, at her locker twirling her hair. I looked to the other side and saw Marley, glee club 'superstar' standing there. I looked behind me and saw one of the football players. I quickly whispered something into their ear, making them nod.

They walked over to Marley, and watched as they insulted her and her mother. I saw them walk away, and she started getting upset. She ran down the halls, in tears. I didnt like making fun of her, but as the head cheerleader, I felt obligated to. I headed over to Brittany, not having anything better to do. "Hey Britt." I said, smiling. "Oh. Hi..." She said, a bit confused. She thought off into the distance, and pondered something. "Who are you again?" She asked. I sighed. "Kitty? Kitty Wilde." "Right.. Anyways, whats up?" She asked. "Not too much.. Just waiting for class."

Brittany nodded, as the bell rang. I headed to my class, and sat in a seat near the back. I looked to my side and saw Jake sitting beside me. "Hey hot stuff." I said, winking at him. He sighed, and looked over at me. "What do you want?" He asked, a tad aggravated. "Just saying hi. Dont be such a fuss." I said, innocently. "I heard about what you said to Marley. Not cool." "Oh calm down... Obviously I didnt mean it." "Do you not remember what you got those guys to say?" He asked, angrily. "I told them to insult her and her mom.. So, no. I dont know what they said." "They told her that she shouldn't be alive, and her fat mom shouldn't be either."

Thats what they told her? "Jake, I didnt know they'd say that..." I apologized He nodded, and looked at the front of the class. "Alright class.. Today I'm giving your tests from last week back. Im impressed with some of you, but some of you, need to really try harder." The teacher said, getting off her chair. I crossed my fingers in hopes of getting a better mark then last time. Last test I got a C+ and my parents hated that. I looked over and saw that Jake was smiling at his test mark. It had B+ Good Improvement! written on the top. I looked up and saw my teacher above me, frowning "Kitty.. I expect better from you." She said, disappointed "I sent your parents a message about this." She said, giving me my test. I looked at the top and saw an F on it.

"I dont know why this is happening. Im studying every night..." I said, upset. "You just need to work a bit harder I guess." She said. I nodded, and stuffed the test into my binder. I buried my face into my books, and sat there upset. I couldnt get too upset, then people would think that I was a wuss about getting a bad mark. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I looked up. It was Jake. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked. "Fine. Im fine. I just need some air.." I said, getting up. "Miss Wilde. Sit down." Mrs. Burns said. "I'll be right back.." I said, leaving the room. I headed down the halls and out the doors. I just leaned on the walls, and thats when the tears came.

My parents were going to kill me. An F? And I thought getting a C+ was bad, but this? This was total death. And my parents could know right now. Or now. They could be calling me right now. They could be planning on how they were going to punish me.. I started breathing really heavily, and leaned myself to the ground. I curled up into a ball, and just cried. I took out my phone, one message from 'mum'. Oh no.. She saw it. If she saw it, dad saw it. I couldnt open it, I just couldnt. If it said what I thought it said, than I was toast. I put my phone back, and wiped some tears off my face. I headed back into the school, and went back into class. "Kitty, I see you decided to come back." Mrs. Burns said crossing her arms."I just, needed a minute." I said, heading back to my seat. "I'll let it slide right now, but next time I wont allow it." She said. I nodded, and sat down.

By the end of the day, I had gotten 5 texts from my mom. I couldnt bare to read them yet. Not until I got home at least. I grabbed my stuff, and started heading home. I crossed Marley, who looked really upset still. "Marley Im sorry. I didnt know-" I started. "I know. Jake told me.." She said, smiling. I smiled back, but I still felt something missing. I had to insult her.. It wasnt intended though. It just slipped out. Something inside me was forcing me to say something rude to her. "No get away from me freak." I commented, making her smile disappear. She ran off, and I just sighed. "Dammit.." I said to myself.

When I got home, I felt horrible. My parents were going to kill me, I wasnt going to have friends anymore because of my insults, and my teacher was going to keep failing me when I didnt even know how to do anything. I opened the door, and set my stuff down. I crept through the house, trying to get to my room. I was making progress, but accidentally stubbed my toe on the desk. I yelped a bit, making my parents notice me. Oh no... "Kitty." I heard my father say. "Hey guys.." I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Anything you want to say?" He asked. I shook my head. I didnt like lying to my parents, but if I wanted to be safe, I had to. "Oh, alright." He said, waiting for me to leave. But I heard him walking over to me. He grabbed the back of my shirt, and pulled me closer. "Do you think Im an idiot?!" He yelled. I shook my head, and he screamed at me again. "I got the message!" He screamed. "You failed?!" He asked. He let go of me, forcefully. "Daddy Im sorry... I study but-" I started, but he grabbed my hair. I yelped loudly. "Daddy, stop.. Please." I said, starting to weep.

"Stop it. Just stop it!" He yelled. He threw me against the wall, and I fell to the ground. I sobbed on the ground for a bit, until I felt pain again. Dad was in front of me, kicking me in the stomach. I cried even more, and begged him to stop. He continued kicking me, until I finally got him to stop. I screamed loudly and cried out. "Get up to your room right now, now!" He shouted. I nodded, and got up. I help my stomach, and headed upstairs.

When I finally got into my room, I slammed the door shut. I fell onto my bed, and just buried my head in my pillow. I muffled screams into my pillow, and cried loudly. I was in so much pain. I needed to find a way for my dad to stop, but I couldnt figure out anything. I took out my phone and decided to look at the texts from my mom. Kitty, we got the message from your teacher. Whatever your dad does, you deserve it. You're NOT my daughter.

I threw my phone against the wall, and sat there, in tears. I breathed heavily, and sealed my eyes shut. I stuffed my head in my pillow, and sobbed into it, leaving some stains from my makeup on it. I just wished that they wouldn't hurt me every time I did something wrong... Just for once. I was broken, everything in my life was broken. Its like my life was a vase, and right when I read that text, it got tipped over and shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, so this chapter will be going a bit deeper. There may be stuff that will be hard for some people to deal with, and I just want you to know that I am NOT by any means mocking it. I have friends who have done this, and I think that its so horrible that things like that happen, but it does..

So, just because I feel it needs a warning.. Warning- Self harm.

Oh and from now on, at the ending I'll have a quote that fits with what was happening at that point.

I grabbed the keys to the car, and hopped in. I started up the car and backed out of the drive way. I drove to school, wanting to be early. I had to meet some people to get them to slushy other people. When I got there, I quickly got out and headed inside. I saw some Cheerios at the lockers. "Hey Kitty, come here!" One of the Cheerio's, Melanie said. I headed over, and they moved out of the way. "Take a look." She said. I looked at the ground and saw some girl on the ground. "What happened?" I asked, confused. "We beat up this chick from the Glee club.." They all started laughing. I saw her struggling to get up. "Whoa, look out. Shes getting up." Melanie said. The girl on the ground turned around, and I saw that it was Marley. They all started kicking her, making her curl up into a ball. "Guys, C'mon, stop." I said, trying to pry them away.

"Oh calm down Kitty..." Melanie said, continuing the kick her. "No seriously guys, you're going to hurt her!" I pulled Melanie and some other girls off, and got on the ground. "Whats the big deal?" She asked. "I just dont like violence." I said, helping Marley up. She had blood on her face, and she was coughing. "Lets go." I said, helping her into the bathroom.

"You okay?" I asked. She didnt say anything, she just nodded. "You're bleeding. One sec." I grabbed a paper towel, and put some water on it. I gave it to her, and she started dabbing the blood. "Can you not tell anyone about this? I dont want my mom to find out..." She asked. I nodded, and grabbed something from my bag. "If you dont want her to find out, then you need to cover that black eye and fat lip up." I said, taking out the cover up. I put it on the counter, and took out a makeup pad. I put some cover up on it, and started putting it on her.

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked. I quickly finished up the makeup, and put it away. "I guess because I dont like it when people hurt others.." "But you slushy people everyday..." "I know, but I felt bad.. I've been through this kind of stuff before." I said, looking down. "Really?" I nodded, and sat on the counter. "Uch, you're never going to clean up the blood like that." I took the paper towel, and rubbed the sore spot. "There. Now nobody can tell."

She smiled, but then looked at me. "What do you mean you've been through that before?" She asked. "My father.. If I dont meet his expectations, he gets angry. Some of the time he just yells, but other times... He makes this happen." I said, grabbing the rim of my shirt. I scrunched it up high enough for her to see my newly formed bruises from last night. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "You need to tell someone about this. Someone you can trust." She said, looking at the bruises. "I cant.. I dont want my dad to get locked up." I pulled down my shirt, and crossed my arms.

"Marley, please dont tell anyone. You're the only one I thought I could tell, dont make me regret it." I begged. "Alright.. But, will you tell me if it happens again?" She asked. I nodded, and grabbed my bag. "Thanks.." She said, wrapping her arms around me. I was taken by shock at that, so I tripped and fell. She fell with me, and landed on me. "Sorry.." She said, worried. "Its all good." I said, looking at her. She quickly got up, and helped me up. "You okay?" She asked. I nodded, and smiled. "Can we try that again?" She asked.

"Yeah.." She wrapped her arms around me more gently, and hugged me. She let go of me, and looked at me. "Um, we better get go-" I said, but got cut off by Marley. She had hugged me again. "Im sorry Kitty. Im really sorry that you have to deal with that. Nobody should have to deal with that." She said into my shoulder. I hugged her back, this time not caring about if I was going to hurt or not. "Im sorry.. Sorry for always making fun of you." I said, upset. I thought I was about to cry..

She nodded, and looked at me. "Give me your cell number." I said. She nodded, and grabbed my hand. I took a pen out of my hand, and she wrote her number on my hand. "I'll text you if it happens again." I said, smiling. "Good."

That night, I was feeling extra confident. I didnt think my dad was going to do anything, I didnt get any tests back or anything today.. I opened the door and saw my dad sitting at the table with a beer bottle in his hands and an empty bottle beside him. "Oh.. Dad. You're drinking.." I said, starting to head for the stairs. "Wait! You get back here... Right now." He stuttered out. I walked towards him, and he stood up. "You're late. I wanted you home by 4, its 5..." "Right, dad. I was studying." I said, honestly. "You little liar!" He yelled. He pushed my against the wall, and I hit it making a loud thud.

"Dad, Im telling you the truth!" "No, you little whore. You were probably hooking up with some guy you slut!" He shouted, throwing me onto the floor. Well my confidence, was gone. He grabbed my hands, and pulled me back up. "Come with me." He said, taking me to the basement stairs. "What are you doing dad?" I asked. He opened the door, and turned on the lights. He grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me. I screamed as I fell down the numerous stairs. When I finally got to the bottom, I immediately started crying. "What did I tell you about crying?!" He shouted.

He ran down the stairs, and before I could get up, he kicked me really hard in the rib cage. He continued to kick me, repeatedly. I groaned loudly, and cried something in gibberish out. "You deserve this. If you aren't going to listen to me, you get this!" He shouted. "Dad stop.." I cried. He took my hand, and threw me against the cement wall. He pinned me there, and made a fist with his hand. "Dad... No, please dont." I begged him. He shook his head, and I felt a hot pain in my jaw. I screamed loudly, and fell to the floor. He just went back upstairs, and looked at me. "I am so disappointed in you." He said, shaking his head. He slammed the door shut, and I could hear him walk away. I sat on the ground, crying my eyes out. How was I supposed to cheer lead, in this much pain?

I grabbed onto a ledge above me, and pulled myself up. I sobbed, and looked over. There was a razor blade. I grabbed it, but once I did, I fell right back on the ground. I sighed and cried really hard. I took the razor to my arm, and sealed my eyes shut. _**Maybe one day it will be okay again. That's all I want. I don't care what it takes. I just want to be okay again.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So this chapter will have a flashback sort of thing... So, _Italics _is the flashbacks.

This chapter will be a bit edgy as well near the beginning.

**Bold is Marley.**

I entered the school with my cheerio's jacket on, and pants under my skirt. I also had cover up on my face so nobody could see the bruises. Last night, it was more horrible than any other night.

_Nobody needed me, if I just did this nobody would care. Its not like anyone looked up the me. I put the razor blade up to my skin, tears dripping onto my arm. I made my first incision in my arm, and shrieked at the pain. I moved some hair out of my face, and continued making small cuts into my skin. I started breathing heavily as I made the third one. For some reason, it hurt more than the others.. I watched as the blood trickled down my arm and onto the ground. I wouldn't stop bleeding, the pain wouldn't stop. I looked at my other arm, and continued to do the same thing on that one. _

_It felt horrid, it felt like this was wrong. That I wasnt supposed to be doing this. But it was the only way to stop feeling the emotional pain. I finally made one last cut, but one was deeper than the others. It bled onto the floor, and made a puddle of blood on the ground. Tears trickled down my cheeks, and I just sat there on the ground. Crying._

I hid my scars and bruises under my clothes, the only person who had to see this was Marley. But I wasnt even sure if I wanted to tell her... I looked to my right and saw Marley standing there. I walked over to her, and stood at her locker. "Marley, can we talk?" I asked. She looked over at me and nodded. "P-Privately?" I stuttered. "Okay.." I took her hand, and brought her to the janitors closet. I closed the door behind me, and turned the light on. "Whats going on?" She asked. I grabbed my sleeves, and pulled them up. When she saw the scars, her expression was one of the most awful things ever. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Kitty, what did you do?" She asked. "I couldnt take it any longer..." I said, tears forming in my eyes. "Did he do something again last night?" She asked. I nodded, and pulled my sleeve back up. "Why didnt you call me?" "I couldnt... I was too upset, and I just couldnt call you.." I felt a tear go down my cheek. She put her hand on my face, and wiped away my tears. "I keep thinking that nothing will happen that night, but something always does. Either yelling, or worse. Im scared to go home, but I cant leave him.." I whispered, crossing my arms. I winced a bit at the pain from my bruises, which seemed to catch her attention. "Hey.. Um, take off your jacket." She said. "No.. Im cold." I said, looking down.

"Seriously Kitty, take off your jacket." She said, grabbing the hem. "Marley no..." I begged. "Kitty, I care about you. Now, let me take your jacket off." She asked. "Fine.. Fine then you'll see!" I yelled, letting her take my jacket off. She saw the bruises on my arms, and gasped. She put her hands over to mouth, and just looked at me. "How'd this happen?" She asked. "I fell down the stairs, clumsy me!" I threw my hands up and smiled. "He pushed you didnt he?"

"Yeah, but it wasnt his fault. He was drunk, and... And I was late." "No matter what the reason, you should never get hit." She took my hand, and brought me closer. She wrapped her arms around me, and squeezed tightly. I smiled, and something inside me changed. I felt something about Marley that I never felt before. I smiled a bit, and pulled away a bit. "Well, I have Glee Club.. So, talk to you later?" She asked. "I.. I uh. I want to join." I said, quietly. "What?"

"Yeah, Brittany and Jake have been trying to get me to join so, might as well." I smiled. "Thats great! Come today!" She yelled. I nodded, and grabbed my jacket from the floor. I quickly slipped it on, and we headed out. "Lets go." She smiled. "Ill be there soon. Meet you there." I said, quietly. She nodded, and I took my phone out. I quickly texted Phil, one of the football players, to meet me at my locker with a purple slushie. I rushed to my locker, and saw Phil waiting there. He always did what I said, mainly because he was afraid of me.. I ran to him, and whispered in his ear. He nodded, and walked off. I ran the other way, so I could get to Glee Club. I got in, and saw Brittany in there. "Ah, Kitty!" She shouted. I smiled, and sat beside her.

"Oh, hey Kitty." Finn Hudson, the Glee club supervisor said. "You here to audition?" I nodded, and smiled. "Alright, great!" He said. I went to the front of the room. "Hit it." I said to the piano monkey, whose name didnt matter to me, not even in the slightest.

**I got to my locker and quickly grabbed what I needed for Glee practice today. I quickly shut my locker and was surprised by one of the football players tossing a slushie in my face. "Thats from Kitty." He said, walking off. I breathed heavily, and moved some of the slushie off my face. It was from Kitty? How could she? I thought we were friends, I thought she actually cared about me now. Well whatever, I didnt care. If she was going to do this to me, fine. **

**I ran to the glee club, without anytime to even get cleaned off. I opened the door, and saw Kitty finishing up her song. My eyes started to water, seeing her and knowing what she just did just made me upset. "Marley?" Tina asked. I nodded, and went up to Kitty. "How could you?" I asked, almost in tears. "How could I what?" Kitty asked, confused. "You got that jerk Phil to slushie me, and just when I thought you were getting nicer! But clearly, I was mistaken." I said. "I didnt do anything! I told Phil to slushie me.." She said. "Oh, and why would you do that?" "Because I deserve it!"**

**"Oh please.. You dont care whether or not you deserve anything, because no matter what, you're still a bitch!" I shouted. Everyone gasped, and looked at us. "Fine.. Fine! Im out of here. Whether you believe me or not." Kitty ran out, really upset. "Marley, go clean yourself off.." Finn said, sounding disappointed I nodded, and went into the hall. I ran into the bathroom, and saw Kitty in there, really upset. **

I heard the door open, so I wiped the tears away from my face. I turned around, and saw Marley. I sighed, and grabbed my bag. "I was just leaving.." I said, going for the door. "Wait Kitty.." Marley said, pulling me back. "What do you want? To tell me about how I'm lying? About how much of a bitch I am? Go ahead!" I shouted. "No, I just have a question.." I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the counter. I put my bag down, and crossed my arms. "What is it?" I looked at her sternly. "Why would you tell him to slushie you?" She asked, concerned. "I just felt bad because of things I've done. I told him to slushie me in front of some people just so I could feel what you guys have felt. That dumb ass screwed it all up, and ended up doing it to you." I answered. I hopped up on the counter, and crossed my legs. "Why did you want to know how we've felt?"

"Because I needed to know how much I've hurt everyone.." She nodded, then looked at my body. "What are you doing?" I asked. She took the rim of my cheerio top, and started lifting it up. "Whoa, what are you doing Marley?" I asked, concerned. She just examined my chest. The bruises, the cuts, all the wounds. "Nobody deserves this." She said, angrily. "You dont deserve this Kitty." I took the rim from her, and slid it back down. "Nobody can see this Marley.." I looked around, examining the room, making sure nobody saw. "I know, but-" "But nothing. Nobody can know." She nodded, but still looked worried. "It scares me, knowing that this happened to you." Marley ran her fingers through her hair, and looked at her feet. "How can you even stay with him?" "I have to. I have no where else to go.."

"Stay with me then." Marley suggested, perking up. "I cant. Things will get better, I swear." I set my hand on her shoulder, but she didnt look very pleased. "The next time he hurts you, Im going over there, and packing your clothes for you, and moving you in." She snapped. I nodded, and hopped off the counter. When I got down, she wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me closer for a hug. She held onto me for a bit, not letting me go. "Marley, Its almost time for class..." I said, trying to get out of her clutch. "Oh, right..." She finally let me go, and let me be. She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "Sorry." She said, heading for the door. I sighed too, and just looked at her. Why, why couldnt I just know exactly what to say? What to do around her?

Whatever was going on with me, had to end. I was with Puck. I cant start acting like that with Marley... But maybe things were changing. I liked Marley, that was for sure. I just didnt know whether or not I liked her _that _way. I tried reassuring myself, but it was no use. I wanted Marley. But I couldnt have her.

**I know I want you. But it hurts. Because I cant have you.**


	4. Chapter 4

YO. So, this chapter will be a bit in the future. I wanted to make a longer chapter this time, so yeah. Y'all are lucky.

I hope you like it! ENJOY. :D

I headed down the hallway, alone like usual. I could have walked with Marley, but she was too busy with her new, old boyfriend, Jake. And plus, I was hot and popular. Walking with Marley would drop my coolness factor by at least 50%. I couldn't let that happen. I had my books in my hands, and my cell phone leaning against them.

I was texting Brittany. She had randomly stolen my number and put it in her phone and kept saying how I gave her my number. She would always text me now, considering two things. Her little Latino hussy ex girlfriend was way too busy hooking up with random boys/girls/whatevers in New York And because her lemon haired, frog lipped, boyfriend of hers dumped her.

I kept texting Brittany, until I got a message from Marley. I glanced over at Marley, and saw her on her phone. I looked down at the message, _Kitty, come here. I wanna talk. _I sighed again, and looked at the girl. Jake was gone. I headed over to her, and bit my lip. "What?" She smiled at me. "I've missed talking to you Kitty." Marley grin grew larger. "Meh, I don't see a difference." I said to myself. "Oh." Marley sounded a tad upset.

"I'm kidding, of course." I explained, as the bell rang. "Oh, time for class. Lets hang out after school." She told me, running off. I guess I had a pretty big smile on my face, because people started looking at me strangely. I quickly headed to class, and sat near the back, Ryder and Jake on each side of me. "Why aren't you guys sitting together? You're like, best friends.." I asked.

"We wanted to save you a seat. Considering..." Ryder started. "Considering what?" I asked. Jake looked confused. "What do you mean, 'considering what'" He looked at me, puzzled. I just looked at the boys. "You know... Considering what Marley told us."

Marley? What did Marley tell them? Did, did she tell them about my parents? Did she suspect something about my feelings? "What did Marley say?" I asked, suspiciously. "Don't worry Kitty... Other people deal with this.. You aren't alone." Jake took my hand. Before I could say something, Ryder blurted out something I wish he hadn't of.

"Just talk to Brittany, she knows exactly what you're going through." Marley said something about my feelings, didn't she? How'd she even know? I never said anything about it.. I couldn't give in that easily though. I had to trick them into saying it. "What exactly am I going through?"

"You-" The teacher interrupted in the middle of what he was saying. "Students, time for the test. Get out your pencil's and all things you'll need." I looked at Ryder. "Test?" Ryder gave me a faint smile. "Yeah.. She told us about it last week." I groaned. "Dammit.." I said to myself. "I trust you all remembered to study?"

The class made a noise that sounded like they were saying yes to her question. She handed out the papers, and immediately I knew I wouldn't do very well. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I flipped through the pages, and answered the questions I knew first. Then I went to the multiple choice, I always found those easiest because I had a one in four chance to get it right.

After a bit, I knew that I had no chance knowing the answers to the remaining questions. I glanced over to Ryder and saw that he was finishing up a few questions. Carefully, and discreetly, I wrote his answers down, and handed it in as fast as I could. I took a deep breath, and sat back in my seat. I saw Ryder stand, and hand it into the teacher as well. I watched as the teacher looked through the tests.

"Alright. For the last few minutes, you can chat among yourselves." The teacher told all of us. I turned back to Ryder, with a questioning look on my face. "So? You were saying, before the teacher interrupted us?" I asked. "Right.. Marley told me and Jake that you seemed to be acting strange when you guys were hanging out.. So, she thought that you might have... Certain, feelings.."

As soon as those words left Ryder's mouth, I was full of anger. "Feelings?" I asked, trying not to show how I was actually feeling. "You know... Feelings.. Like Brittany had for that Santana girl." Jake explained. I looked away, to my desk. I was ticked. How could Marley say that? I didn't have 'feelings' for Marley.

"She's a liar." I said, angrily. "You don't need to be scared to admit this." Jake put his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly threw it off. "Piss of Jake. You're giving ME this talk about not being afraid? You're such a hypocrite. We all know that you're the one whose hooking up with Ryder on the side." I snapped.

"Excuse me?" Jake stood up from his seat, shocked. "Just leave me alone. I don't like Marley. I can barely even stand her." I got up from my seat, and ran out of the classroom. The halls were empty, thank God. I took deep breaths. I wanted to kill Marley for what she said. She didn't know anything that she was saying. She was being stupid.

Without noticing, tears had started falling out of my eyes. I groaned at it, I hated crying. It made me seem weak. I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class. I quickly wiped away my tears, and headed to my locker. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw that it was Marley. "Hey Kitty." She smiled at me. I just gave her a scowl.

"What do you want, Rose?" I turned back around to my locker, and grabbed everything I needed for home, or at least, where I was gonna go. Because if Jake and Ryder thought I liked Marley, then soon, everyone would know. News spread fast in Lima. "I wanted to know if we were still on for later."

I shushed her, and looked around, making sure nobody heard it. I couldn't have anyone else skeptical about me. "No, we are not." I quickly told her. She looked confused. "Why?" I slammed my locker shut. "Because, you're a bitch, who nobody can trust." I quickly ran away from the lockers, and into the Choir room.

I slammed the door shut, and just sat in the room, starting to cry. I hadn't noticed anyone in the room because of how steamed up I was. Well, I didn't notice until they had tapped me on the shoulder. It was Brittany. "Kitty, what's wrong?" She asked, kneeling onto the ground beside me. I wiped away the tears, and sniffled. "Its nothing."

"Listen, Marley talked to me. She said that she thought you liked her.. If you need to talk I-" I quickly stopped her before she said anything else. "I don't like her! I don't know why everyone is saying that I do, but I don't! I never will!" Brittany took my hand. "Why?" My brows furrowed. "What do you mean, 'why'?" I asked.

"Why will you never like Marley?" I may have been a bit over exaggerating by saying I'd never like her. People change every day. But that wasn't the case for me. "Because she's a girl." Brittany looked at me like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Well, duh. I don't think there are any boys named Marley."

She tightened her grip on my hand, which made me look down at it. "Now, I'm gonna try something. Stop it if you want." I nodded. She leaned closer to me, making me confused. I kept staring until it happened. Her lips were pressed against mine. My eyes practically popped out of my head. I had no idea that she'd do that. It really surprised me. But what surprised me even more, is that I didn't stop the kiss.

It's not like it was a bad kiss, it just caught me off guard. I felt her set her hands on my shoulders. I felt a force in my body, telling me to do something. I kissed back. Realizing that, I pushed her off of me. I looked at the ground, and closed my eyes tight. I could feel my whole body drop.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Brittany smirking. "What?" I stared right back at the floor. "You kissed back." I sighed. "Yeah? Well, you kissed me first." I snapped at her. "Kitty... I'm Bi-Unicorn." I looked up at her again and saw her smile.

"Huh?" I looked at her puzzled. "Or as you people call it, Bi Sexual. It means that I like boys, and girls. That's why I was dating Sam, and Santana. Its perfectly fine if I kiss you, perfectly normal. But, you, you're straight. Totally non Unicorn. At least, you think you are. But kissing me back, that might mean that you're questioning something about yourself. Kitty, I need to ask you something. Please don't freak out or get angry when I say this... You can trust me Kitty."

I scowled at Brittany. She wasn't THAT trustworthy. She told all the girls about my Guilty Pleasure, if I couldn't trust her with THAT secret, how could I trust her with this? "I know I've kind of made you believe otherwise, but right now, you can trust me. I know what you're going through. I went through the same thing, so did Santana."

"I'm not going through anything, because I don't like Marley!" I shouted. Brittany was a bit taken aback by that. "That's what Santana thought. She thought she'd never like a girl. When we used to hook up back in Sophomore year, she knew that it was just for fun. No relationship intended. But we were forced to talk about it, so we realized that we actually liked each other."

"But me and Marley aren't hooking up. We have no reason to like each other." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever. If you don't want to own up to your unicorness, thats fine with me." Brittany got up from the ground, and headed for the door. "Wait."

I stood up and walked over to her. "I just don't want to be made fun of. I want to own up to who I am. I want to get help. But I'm too nervous." I admitted. "I don't even know if I like her or not. But I want to find out." I looked at Brittany's expression, which was a giant smile. "I'll take care of it. Don't you worry." Brittany giggled and left the room.

I smiled and started to walk out of the room, and of course, Marley was out there. "Eavesdrop much?" I asked, a bit ticked. "I didn't hear anything, I swear." She explained. I rolled my eyes and started to walk off. "Wait!" She grabbed my hand and turned me back. The touch made me tingle all over. Was that normal?

"Come over." She told me. "Why?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "My mom has a staff meeting tonight, and I don't want to be alone." I sighed. "What about your boyfriend?"

"Oh.. Well, I was hoping we could have a girls night tonight. Maybe you could stay the night?" She asked. I smiled at how excited she seemed. "Alright, fine. I'll just call my parents and let them know."

Her smile faded away, and her eyes dropped to the floor. I knew exactly what she was sad about. "Don't worry Marley. They haven't done anything bad for a while.. I'm fine." I grinned at her, but she still looked a bit sad. "I just don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"You worry too much, come on, lets go." I linked arms with her, and started walking down the hall towards the front doors. "So, whose driving?" I asked. "I can." We headed towards her car, and hopped in. She started the engine up and we started driving towards her house.

"Kitty, I'm glad you said you'd come. We haven't talked in a while." I nodded in understanding. She pulled up to a small 2 story house. She opened up the door, and got out of the car, as did I. She guided me into her house. "Lets go upstairs." She headed up the stairs, and I followed.

"So, this is my room." She opened up a door, and I saw her room. It was pretty nice, considering her and her mother weren't the richest people. It was basically her bed, a small dresser, and a computer. She went and sat on her bed, and patted beside her. "Oh, shut the door please." She asked of me. I did as she said, and sat on the bed. "I like your room. It looks cozy." Marley grinned right at me. "It's home... I like to sit in here sometimes and think about things."

"Like?" I asked. She blushed slightly and looked away. "I don't know.. Jake and Glee club I guess." I nodded, feeling a bit down. I have to admit, I know of wanted her to say me. "That's totally cheesy, isn't it?" Marley shook his head, her face getting even more red. "It's not. It's sweet. You know what I think about it my room?" I asked. She lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Cheerio's. And my Glee friends. What songs to sing at the right time.." I answered. "I'm sorry." Marley apologized. "Why?" I asked, curiously. "I was your friend up until Jake and me got back together.. I know that Jake has been with me at all times.. So, I'm sorry." She picked at her fingers, and took a deep breath. "I was the one who ignored you. But whatever. Lets not talk about that. Lets talk about a rumor I've heard going around." I crossed my arms, and looked sternly at her.

"Oh. You mean about you... Listen, Kitty.. I didn't exactly want to talk about it tonight, but you brought it up. If you like me, that's-" I stopped her from finishing her thought. "I don't like you like that Marley. It's just, if I'm good friends with somebody, I'll really care for them. But it has to be someone I'm REALLY good friends with." I lied. Once again, Marley blushed. "I guess I was acting a bit silly. I've only ever had two guys like me. Jake and Ryder.."

"It's fine. I guess, but you owe me." I said, jokingly. She laughed slightly, but took a deep breath. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked me. I shrugged. "I don't know. Truth or dare?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow. She thought about that for a bit. "Sure. I guess."

Getting Marley Rose, the most gullible girl ever, to play truth or dare? Oh this should be good.

**I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I just know that I need you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! This chapter will mention previous episodes. Thanksgiving, Feud, Guilty Pleasures and Shooting Star. And the events that happened in Glease, with Kitty and Marley.**

**So, yeah. This is it. This chapter is the one I know you guys have been waiting for. **

**Enjoy!**

I don't know how I got in this situation. How and why I liked Marley, was a mystery to me. I was dating Jake Puckerman's older brother for goodness sake Well, at least I was. I couldn't be with him if I was confused about Marley. I couldn't lie to him like that. He had confessed so much to me, and I was hiding all of this from him. He trusted me.

"Marley, will you excuse me for a sec? I have to go call someone." I asked her, grabbing my phone out of my pocket. "Of course. But be quick, we do have a game to get started." She winked at me. I smiled and headed into another room. I quickly dialed Puck's number and took a deep breath before hitting the call button. When I did, I kept thinking about what I was going to say.

"Mmm, hello?" I heard Finn say. "Hey Frankinweenie, give the phone to Puckerman." I ordered. "Sure. Whatever." I actually felt bad for Finn. He was so happy coaching us, if only Hair Gel had forgave him, then he would be with us. Now he was just living with Puck in his dorm room. It was sad to think about. But on the other side, Finn kind of deserved it. He did kiss Miss. Crazy..

"Yo, Kitty." I heard Puckerman say. "Hey, Noah.. We need to talk." I never really called him Noah before, unless it was a serious matter. So, that was pretty much the first time. Whenever we spoke, we would talk about the next time we'd hook up. "Whoa, you're first naming me. Something bad must have happened." He laughed slightly, but I didn't respond. "Kitty, seriously, what's wrong?" Now he seemed genuinely worried about me. "This can't happen anymore." I blurted out.

"What do you mean?" I closed my eyes tightly, and sighed. "Us. We can't happen anymore." I didn't hear anything come from Puck's side of the phone. "Noah, please say something." I demanded. "Yeah, um sorry. I fine with that. Whatever. Listen Kitty, I gotta go." I bit my lip. "Wait, don't you want to know why?" I asked him.

"Um, no. Not even in the slightest. All I cared about was hooking up with you. So, whatever." That's all I heard before the dial tone. I hung up the phone, and stuffed it into my pocket. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Compose yourself, Kitty. Marley can't see you like this." I told myself.

"Kitty, you almost done?" She called out. "Yeah. I'll be there in a sec." I rubbed my face and took a deep breath. I walked into Marley's bedroom and saw that she had changed into something else. She was wearing a long button up shirt and shorts that went down to right above her knees. She hadn't noticed me walk in though, she was laying on the bed, looking towards the roof. "Damn Rose. If I had known you looked that good, I would've asked you to Sadie Hawkins instead of Puckerman." I joked.

She turned right back to me, she was blushing. "Thanks, but we both know that's not true." I rolled my eyes and laid beside her. We both looked at the roof. "Sometimes I like to just lay up here and think." She confessed. I smiled. It was adorable.

What? I was allowed to call her adorable.

"I'm sorry." I admitted. She looked towards me. "For what?" I bit my lip and sat up on the bed. "I should never have told you to start throwing up. I should never made you feel fat. Because, honestly, you really aren't. I was being an idiot. I was jealous and-" She sat up beside me and put her hand over my mouth.

"Don't apologize. Don't say anything. I know you're sorry. I don't expect an apology." She took my hands in hers, which made me tingle all over. "But I was such a jerk to you. I don't get it." I sighed and looked to the ground. "It was my fault we got disqualified from Sectionals." Marley wrapped her arm around me. "No. I won't let you say that about yourself. I didn't have to listen to what you said, Kitty. I didn't have to get laxatives or throw up right before our performance. And anyways we get to go to Regionals.." She reminded me.

"Only because Fish man and gay boy decided to snoop around." I crossed my arms and turned away from Marley. "I feel bad everyday because of what I did to you. I wanted to get you down. I wanted you to be miserable. But while doing that, I didn't think I'd make myself miserable in the process.. I can't shake the feeling away that I screwed everything up." I laid my face in my palms, and rubbed my eyes. She couldn't see me crying.

She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me and laid her head on my shoulder. Why'd she like holding me so much? And worse, why'd I love it so much. "You didn't. You're getting better, Kitty. Remember Feud week? You stood up for Unique and beat up those girls that made fun of her. You've walked her home every night since then. And Guilty Pleasures week? When you sang Spice Girls with no regrets. It amazed us. Especially Artie." I turned my head towards her and looked into her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and held her in for an embrace.

When we parted, she winked at me and grinned. "Remember when Brittany thought the world was going to end, but it turned out there was just a lady bug on her telescope? You were so supportive of her. You never made fun of her idea to sing to her cat either. Remember when we were all trapped in the choir room?" That time she waited for me to answer.

"I was terrified." I nodded and crossed my legs on the bed. "But you tried protecting us all. You were amazing in there, you tried to make everyone feel safe. You didn't bother anyone with your problems, like some others did."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You didn't say anything about your dad hurting you because that didn't matter at the time.."

"So?" I crossed my arms and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that, just because you said that thing to me, doesn't mean you aren't an amazing person." She set her hand on my knee, and smiled. I looked into her eyes. She really meant it.

"Thank you."

"So, now that we've gotten that figured out, do you want to play the game now?" The game. I'd completely forgotten about that. "You know what? Lets just play after a movie.." She grinned. I knew she wanted to watch a movie. I knew it.

She looked through the movies. She took out two movies and handed them to me. "You pick." One of them had the title 'Titanic' on it, and the other 'The Last Song.'

I hated both of them. They were extremely cheesy. But at least The Last Song had a sexy guy on the cover. I pointed to it and smiled at her. I saw her silently cheer. "Good. This one is great." She grabbed my hand and brought me into another room. It was a small room that had a couch and a TV in it. "I'll set up the movie, you get comfortable." She demanded. I nodded and headed over to the chair. I sat and curled my feet up onto it. She knelt down on the ground and slid the DVD into the player.

She sat on the opposite side of the couch and grabbed the remote from beside her. She clicked play and the movie started.

I couldn't focus. Not on the movie. Just Marley's reactions to each part. Whenever there was a funny part, she'd get a cute dimple on the side of her face from smiling. When there was a scene with the sexy guy, she'd blush slightly. When there was a part that had action in it, she'd hold her face in her hands.

Why did I care so much about her facial expressions? Oh man, I lost it. I got my phone out and started texting the one person who'd understand what I was going through.

Santana.

I'd gotten her number from Brittany after the whole Thanksgiving drama fest.

_Hey Santana. It's me, Kitty. I need to talk. _

I sent the text and looked back at Marley, who was smiling. I looked at the TV and saw the sexy dude and Miley Cyrus kiss. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I felt a vibrate in my palm, so I checked out my phone.

_Oh, um, hey. Kind of odd to hear from you. Anyways, whats up? ~S_

I bit my lip before typing the message. I couldn't text her that I had feelings with Marley, when Marley was in the room. "Uh, Marley? Where's your bathroom?" I asked her. She turned towards me. "Down the hall, your first left." She answered. I nodded and headed out. When I reached the bathroom, I pulled my phone back out.

_I think I like somebody. And you're the only person that I know i can tell, and I won't get judged. _

I looked at myself in the mirror and took my ponytail out. I unzipped my cheerio skirt, and took off the top. Underneath was a tanktop and shorts. It was better than my cheerio costume. Wasn't as warm without the uniform. Which was better.

I saw that I had another message on my phone. I quickly looked at the message.

_Alright.. Who is it?_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Marley. _

I bit my lip as I pressed send. There. No taking it back. I looked in the mirror and noticed a bruise on my shoulder.

Confession time. My dad hit me the day before. I was late getting home and he got mad. He just threw my against the table. That was all. It wasn't worth telling Marley. I could just tell her that it was from Cheer leading. She'd believe that. Coach Sue had worked us pretty hard.

Well, before she left anyways..

I heard my phone vibrate, so I looked over at it. What if she did make fun of me? I mean, she was a lesbian, but still. She liked making fun of people.

Taking a deep, heavy breath, I looked at the message.

_Oh. Wow. Shocker.. Aren't you dating Puckerman SR?_

_Not anymore. I broke up with him. _

I sent the message, and decided that I could go back into the room. I headed into the room where Marley was. She noticed me walk in and grinned. "Well, I see you've changed." She noticed. "Yeah, can't wear my cheerio's costume everywhere, now can I?" She laughed slightly and looked back at the tv.

I sat beside her and saw that I had a new message.

_Ohh. Well, I'd say that all you need to do is try and impress Marley. But wait until Marley and Jake are broken up. I gotta go. Talk to you later._

I looked over at Marley and that time I saw her starting to cry. I looked at the TV, and saw that the dad had died. "Marley?" She looked over and I saw the tears in her eyes.

"You okay?" She took a deep breath, and nodded. "No you're not. Come here." I took her hand, and she moved over towards me. She rested her head on my shoulder, and sniffled.

We watched the rest of the movie and after it, she was still on my shoulder.

"Marley?" She looked up right at me, and locked eyes with me. "Yeah?" I closed my eyes and bit my lip. When I opened my eyes, she looked worried. "Don't hate me for this."

"What do you-" Before she finished, my lips were on hers.

I was kissing her. And to my pleasure, she was kissing back.

**The taste that your lips give off. Makes me numb. Makes me dumb. Makes me die. Makes me want to cry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey kiddos! I hope you liked the last chapter! (: **

**Enjoy this one!**

I was kissing her. She was kissing me back. Why was it happening? All I knew was that one minute I was nervous to even talk to her and now I had my lips on hers and my tongue down her throat. It's not the kind of kiss that I saw Marley and Jake have. It was more passionate, but hot. I felt her hands on my shoulders, and I felt her push me back.

I watched her take a few deep breaths, as did I. "Whoa." Was all I could say at the moment. She nodded and gulped down air. "I was right." I heard her mumble to herself. I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"What do you mean you were right?" I asked. "You do like me.." She realized. "Wait. Did you invite me here just so you could prove yourself right?" I asked, angrily. I stood up and went over to the door. "Kitty, don't leave." I turned around and glared at her. "Why shouldn't I? You tricked me. You're probably going to tell everyone, including Jake. Oh no, wait. You already did that." I grabbed the doorknob. I was about to leave until I felt somebody grab my shoulder.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. You're confused, I can help you." She turned me around and I could see truth in her eyes. "I'm not confused about how I feel Marley." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "Neither am I." She took my hand, and rubbed it.

"Huh?"

"Kitty, I've wanted to be your friend since the first day of school. I thought you were the coolest, prettiest girl ever. But then I heard you make fun of my mom. I knew I had been wrong." She took a breath.

"Wow. Great pep talk." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the doorknob again. I twisted it, but she took my hand to stop me.

"I'm not done.. When that whole thing with the throwing up ended, you seemed to act differently. I started spending more time with you, and I knew that my first instinct was right. I wanted to be friends. We did become friends and I couldn't of been happier. But then, I started to realize you were acting weird I knew that you liked me. I thought about the possibility and it scared me. So I got back together with Jake. But now I know that it was a mistake, because I like you too. And I'm not confused about that. At all."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. But a realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"What about Jake?" I asked, squeezing her hand tightly in mine. "Who says he has to know? I mean, we could just, put on an act." She smiled devilishly at me. Seems like Marley Rose wasn't as innocent as I thought.

"We could. But if we are together, you'd be cheating on Jake."

Marley raised her eyebrow. "In the wise words of Brittany, it isn't cheating if its with a girl."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "How do you know Brittany thinks that?" She smiled like she was innocent, but quickly looked to the ground. "I may have spoken to her about this a couple of days ago." She answered.

"Really? Because I spoke to Santana when I was gone earlier.. And today after school, before you invited me over, I talked to Brittany too.." I admitted. She grinned and bit her lip. "So what about the other Puckerman?" She asked. "Oh, I broke up with him. I couldn't date him if I knew I liked you." I let her hands go and laid my arms on her shoulders. "So, you want to play the game now?" She asked me.

I nodded and we headed over to her bedroom. She opened up the door and I walked over to her bed. "So Marley. Truth or dare?" I asked her as we sat on her bed.

"Truth." She immediately answered, no thought at all. "Are we, dating?" I asked, looking down to the ground. "Secretly, yeah. I hope, anyways." I blushed and nodded. "Good. I don't think I could live if I heard you just admit this to me and not let me be with you."

"Truth or dare?" She asked me. "I'm not afraid. Dare." She grinned at me devilishly. "That's what I was hoping."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I dare you to kiss me" I took her hand and grinned. "For how long?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Till I say stop."

I smiled. "That's what I was hoping." She realized I was saying exactly what she had said earlier. I grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto the bed so that she was laying down. I straddled her waist and leaned down towards her face.

Her hair laid perfectly on her shoulders and some hung down on her face. She looked great.

"Kitty." She whispered. "What?"

"I think I heard my mom's car." She, clearly worried, told me. I quickly hopped off of her and helped her sit up. She headed for the window and looked out of it. "It's only 7, Marley. Those staff meetings run till like, 10. And that's if they don't have a snack break." I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned her head and rested it on my shoulder.

"I guess I'm a bit paranoid.." She admitted. I let her go and turned her around. "Don't be. If your mom walks in here while we're kissing, we can give her a show." I winked at her again and she grinned. "Can we at least close the door just in case she does come home early?"

I nodded and headed towards the door. I closed it. "Lock it too." She demanded. "Kinky." I laughed slightly and locked it.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, pushing her onto her bed. She laid down, grinning really widely. I hopped onto her like before. I moved some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Now, remember. You gotta tell me when to stop, because if you dont, I don't know if I'll want to stop."

She nodded and closed her eyes, to get ready for what was going to happen. I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers.

I could feel her start to smile through the kiss. I wanted to torture her as much as I could though, so I moved my lips down to her neck, which made her jump.

"K-Kitty." She barely got that out. I lifted myself from her neck and looked right at her face. "Yeah?" I smiled at her and noticed that she really enjoyed what I did. "Truth." She let out.

"Alright..." I thought about what I was going to ask her. I realized that I was still on her, so I hopped off. I laid beside her and watched her grin. "Why did you stop me?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and turned her whole body towards me. "Because if I didn't, I don't know if you'd want to stop." She winked at me.

I nodded and moved closer towards her. "Truth or dare?" She looked into my eyes when she asked that. "Truth." She looked down towards my arms and then looked back up. "Why do you have a bruise on your arm?"

I looked at it and realized that it was bigger than I had thought. "Cheerleading. Coach Roz is really working us. Harder than Sue."

She shook her head. "That's not possible. Please Kitty, tell me the truth." I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. "My dad hit me again last night. I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't think you'd want to know." She opened her mouth slightly.

"Kitty, of course I want to know." She sat up on her bed and rested her face in her palms. I crawled over to her and rested my head on her shoulder. "If we're going to do this, we have to be completely honest with each other." Marley put her legs onto the bed and crossed them. "Alright, next time he does it, I'll tell you right away."

"That isn't what I meant. I want you to move in here." She admitted. "Excuse me?" She couldn't possibly expect me to live there. "Yeah, I mean, you can't say that you like living there.."

"I don't, but I can't live here." She grabbed my hand and brought me closer. I laid in between her legs, on her chest. She rested her head on top of my head. "I really like you Kitty. If living here will make you safe, that's what I want." I sighed heavily. "I can't leave my dad. My mom left us and he's all alone."

"I don't want you to hurt anymore Kitty."

I turned around to look at her face. Her eyes were full of tears. "I'll think about it Marley." I settled. She grinned and wrapped her arms around me. I smothered my face into her shoulder and listened to her sigh in relief.

The next day, I woke up in Marleys bed, on her chest. I looked at her face, she looked so peaceful when she slept. I leaned forward looked at her eyes. Her eyelashes dangled off of her eyes perfectly. It was beautiful.

I then heard a tap running. Marley's mom. I had completely forgotten about her. I got off the bed, but before I left the room, I kissed Marley on the forehead. I started heading down the stairs and when I got down, I saw her mom washing dishes. "Let me help you with that." I said, heading over to her. She glanced behind her and smiled.

"I've got it dear." Her mother was so sweet. Marley obviously got it from her. "No, you don't. You were nice enough to let me stay here last night, so let me help with the dishes." I grabbed a dish and started drying it. "So, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, thank you. Marley's told me that you guys have a new Cheerleading captain." She handed me a dish, and I dried it just like the last one. "Yeah, Roz Washington. She's pretty harsh, but she gets the job done." Her mother grinned at me and stopped washing. "Hon, I gotta ask something."

I turned to her and crossed my arms. "Why do you have such a big bruise on your shoulder?" I looked at it and cursed in my head that I let her see that. "It's nothing. I just fell from the cheer pyramid." I lied. "Hon, I may be old, but I'm not dumb. Marley told me that she's worried about you because of what goes on at home. You know you're welcome here, right?"

Marley told her? She told her? How could she? "What did Marley exactly say?" She started heading into the living room and sat on the couch. I sat beside her. "She told me that things have been going on at home and that she's worried for your safety. Can you please tell me whats going on?"

I gulped down air. "Only Marley knows about that. I-I don't know if I can tell you.." I knew her mother could be trusted, but I was nervous. Nervous that she may blow it way out of proportion. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "Okay. If you aren't ready to tell me, you don't have to. But just know, that you can stay here if things get rough at home." She informed me.

"Um, Kitty? Mom?" I heard Marley say. I turned around and got up. I saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey honey." Her mother got up too and hugged Marley. "Girls, I'm gonna go shopping in a few minutes, okay?" She told us. "Got it mom. We'll just be upstairs, watching movies." Marley grabbed my hand and we ran upstairs. When we got there, I looked at her mother. She left the house.

"Marley, are we-" Before I finished, Marley wrapped her arms around me. When she let go, I saw tear streaks going down her face. "Marley? Whats wrong?!" I asked her, really worried.

"You didn't hear?" She started crying even more. "No? What's going on?"

"Jake just called me." I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Puck's dead."

**Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I hope you liked the last chapter! This chapter and the next one will have a deep meaning to it. **

**Enjoy!**

"Kitty?" He was dead. He, he was dead? What if I had still been dating him? Why? Why'd he die? There were too many questions and not enough answers. "Kitty, please say something." How could I speak at the time? My ex-boyfriend was dead. All I could think about was 'why?'

No. No he wasn't allowed to be dead. Nope. I refused to believe it. "Kitty... Do you want to talk?" I finally realized that Marley had been talking to me, and I was just blanked out. I shook my head and took a deep breath. "Why?" I asked her. "Jake and his mom got a phone call from Pucks mom. Finn and Puck were apparently driving this morning, but Puck seemed really distracted. He was thinking about something and didn't see where he was going. He ran into a tree, but he didn't have a seat belt on. He flew through the window and, didn't make it."

I could feel my throat get really dry. He was distracted? It was my fault. I broke up with him. It was all me. "I can't believe it." I said to myself. Marley laid her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring look. "I'll be here for you, Kitty. If you need to talk.." I closed my eyes and starting shaking my head.

"No, I don't need to talk. I just need to go." I got out of her grip and started heading towards the stairs. "Kitty, you were dating him.." She took my hand but I soon rejected it. "Whatever. I need to go, now." I ran down the stairs and grabbed the doorknob. "Kitty, you can't just not talk about this!" She shouted at me. I took a deep breath and looked at her from behind me.

"You can't force me to talk." I opened the door and ran out. I looked around and headed down the streets. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I stopped walking and just fell onto a bench that was beside me. I hid my face in my hands and wept.

He was gone and the last thing that I said to him was that I was breaking up with him. I killed him. I killed Noah Puckerman. It was all my fault. Tears streamed down my face, I felt like I just swallowed sand paper. My stomach felt like it was about to explode. My heart kept pounding out of my chest. My whole body felt like it was sagging into the bench. Like it would make an imprint and I would get stuck in that spot forever.

I felt a vibration in my pocket. I quickly took it out and saw that my dad had texted me.

_Get your ass over here. NOW. _

I took a deep breath and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. I knew what that was about. I never ended up telling my dad about Marley's house. I ran home, it took about 5 minutes to get there. I opened the door and looked around the house. Dad was sitting at the table, a beer in his hand. I slowly and quietly closed the door and took a breath. "D-Dad?" I called out. He turned around and glared at me.

"Where the hell have you been, Katherine?" He got up from his seat and marched over to me. "I was at a friend's house. I meant to call but-" I couldn't finish my statement. My dad grabbed my jaw and dragged me into the other room. He threw me onto the ground. I fell with a thud. "Get up." I just laid on the ground. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore. "I said get up Katherine!" He shouted at me.

"No.." I said, barely a whisper. "Excuse me?!" He leaned down and grabbed my arm and lifted me up. He looked at me oddly. I knew he could see that I was crying earlier. He shook off the feeling and dragged me into a different room. It was his room where he would go when he needed privacy. He threw me in and glared at me again.

"Sit in the corner." He demanded. I did as he told me. He, without warning, kicked me in the stomach. "Stop it!" I screamed. "Why should I?" He kicked me again. "Because, you're being an ass!" I shouted. I closed my eyes and didn't look at him anymore. I could hear him kneel down on the ground. "Katherine, you will not talk to me like that!" He screamed and slapped me in the face.

Without a second thought, I slapped him right back. I opened my eyes again and saw him holding onto his face. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back into the wall. "You listen to me and you listen good. If you try to pull a stunt like that ever again, you're out of here." I gulped down air, and nodded. He got up from the ground and left the room.

I kept sitting in that room until I could feel myself drifting off. I got up and headed towards my bedroom. I was dizzy. Really dizzy.

When I finally got upstairs, I felt like I would just collapse there. But I made it to my bed. I quickly changed into pajamas' and laid in my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

_I woke up and realized that I wasn't in my bedroom anymore. I was actually in a forest. I looked around at the trees and scenery. I started walking and came across two signs. 'girl' and 'boys'. On the side of the 'girl' sign, it had Marley beside it. The other one that had 'boys' on it, had a few boys from Glee Club standing beside it. Trouty Lips, Gay McHair spray, Frankenteen, and Hippie Jesus were there. Of course Justin Bieber hair and black/white Puckerman weren't there. They were probably in a bush somewhere else, getting lucky with each other. _

_I looked back at the girl one, and saw Bad Singer McGee beside it. Then Brittany appeared, and slowly all the other girls from Glee club appeared. In the middle of the signs, I saw two versions of myself appear. One of them had bruises, and was wearing worn down clothes. The other was someone with a beautiful dress on and no bruises. _

_The one who looked hurt was closer to the 'girl' sign, and the other was closer to the 'boys' sign. I stepped closer and saw that the 'girl' one, was smiling. She had a glimmer in her eye, and looked happier than the other. The other looked depressed, and really stressed out. _

_I saw Marley walk over to the 'girl' one, and Ryder walk over to the 'boys' one. I watched as Marley planted a kiss on Kitty1's forehead. Kitty1 looked like she was in bliss. I looked over to the other Kitty and saw Ryder do the same. But Kitty2 didn't look happy. She looked at Marley and their eyes connected. Kitty2 looked envious and upset. _

_Clearly Kitty1, though dressed oddly, was happier. Was she dressed weird because of my dad? Did he find out about Marley? Did he hate it? And for the other one, was she so upset that she didn't pick the 'girl' sign, that she got depressed? _

_If that was the case, I'd have to pick the 'girl' sign. But I'd be too nervous to pick it. If it meant being happy though... _

I woke up in a bit of a shock. What was going on with me? I looked around and saw that it was 9:00 in the morning. I quickly got out of bed, and picked out some clothes to wear for church. When I picked them out, I realized that I had a message on my phone. _Candle light vigil for Puck at school later tonight. They want you to speak at it.. Hopefully you can come. xxoo ~Marley. _

I smiled at her message. I quickly changed into my clothes for church and made sure nobody could see my bruises. I texted Marley back, _I'll see what I can do. I'll try to make it. ~Kitty-Kat._

I hit the send button, and headed into the bathroom. I looked at the face and saw that I had a bruise on my face. I grabbed the cover up that was on the counter, and rubbed it onto the place where my bruise was. I made sure you couldn't see it, and headed downstairs. I looked around and saw that dad was sleeping on the couch. Of course.

I slipped out of the house, and got into my car.

About half an hour later, I got to the church. I parked in a spot where I didn't have to walk far to get into the church. When I got in, I saw one of my life long friends inside. His name was Michael. I headed over to him and hugged him. "Hey Kitty, what's up?" He asked me, grinning. "Not alot. Wanna sit together?" He nodded, and we walked into the main room. We headed into one of the booths, and saw the pastor about to start.

30 minutes into the program, they started the real passage. "It is said that a man is to marry a woman." He started off. Just my luck. He had to start the sermon with that. Right when I was dealing with feelings.

The pastor walked off of the stage and looked around at everyone. "This started off with Adam and Eve. They were a man and a woman. Remember everyone, it's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. A woman is to bear a child for her husband. A woman is not able to make a baby with another woman. A man is not able to make a baby with another man." I could feel my eyes start to tear up. I felt a nudge on my shoulder, so I turned towards Michael. "Yeah?" I whispered.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. "Just hold my hand." I ordered. He did as I said, and grabbed my hand.

"If you are a woman, and you plan to have a sexual or personal relationship with another woman, that is considered a sin. If you are a man and you plan to have a sexual or personal relationship with another man, that is considered a sin. You are sinning by being with another person of your gender." The pastor said. Tears streamed down my face. I took a deep breath and kept watching the sermon.

Now was not a moment that I could be taught that what I'm acting like is a sin. "You are to be with the opposite gender! Being with the same is not right, at all!" The pastor yelled at all of us to make us get the message. "I'm sorry Michael, I have to go." I whispered.

I headed out of the room, and straight outside. Right when the door closed, I fell onto the floor. I sat there, crying. "You know, crying won't solve anything." I heard somebody say. I turned around and saw Michael standing near the door. "What do you want Michael? To ask why I started crying after he talked about being gay?" I sat on the ground and turned away from him.

"I just want to know if you're okay.." He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"No, I'm not okay. My ex boyfriend died this morning and it's all my fault. I broke up with him yesterday because I like somebody else. Then I have to deal with his vigil tonight, and I'm really stressed out about it. And now I have a pastor who likes to talk about the thing that I'm really confused about." I admitted to him. "So, what? You think you killed someone, tonight you have to go and talk about it, and you think you're gay?"

I nodded and crossed my arms. "I'm scared, Michael. Really scared. I don't know how I'm going to deal with this." I started to sob in the palms of my hands. "Hey, it will be okay... You'll talk tonight and it will turn out great. I can come if you'd like?" I turned to him and grinned. "I'd like that." He parted from me and stood up from the ground. "Then lets go." He grabbed my hand and helped me up. We headed over to my car.

"You're not in good enough shape to drive." He informed me. I handed him my keys and we got into my car. "Lets go get ready." He started up the car and we headed to his house. It wasn't far. He usually walked to the church, including today. When we got to his house, I grinned. He had such a beautiful house.

"Lets get you all ready. You'll look fabulous. You'll put the fun back in funeral." Michael winked and took my hand. I had to smile even wider. Michael always knew how to make people feel better.

A couple hours later, it was finally time for the candle light vigil. Me and Michael headed to the school, and when we got there, I saw Marley waiting at the front, in a black dress that went down to her knees. I hopped out of the car with Michael, and walked over to her.

She smiled weakly at me, and I could see the tear streaks running down her face. "You alright?" I asked, taking her hand. "I'm fine. But how about you?" I nodded, reassuring her that I would be okay.

Marley looked at Michael and smiled. Marley let go of my hand, and she stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Marley. Kitty's friend." Michael shook her hand and looked back at me. "Oh yeah. I bet you guys are, great, friends." He used emphasis on that word great, and smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up Michael." I hit him gently on the chest, and laughed. "Want to go inside?" Marley asked. I nodded and opened the door. When we got in, I saw Jake speaking at the front. He was crying.

I turned to Marley and saw that she wasn't looking at him. I knew that if she looked at how sad he was getting, she'd get really upset. "Lets go sit over there." I whispered to her. Marley, Michael and I headed over to a few free chairs.

I made sure nobody saw me and Marley when I grabbed her hand again. "Now we have a speech from Kitty Wilde." Mr Schue said, at the front.

I took a deep breath. How would I be able to do this without having a complete meltdown?

**I hate to see you go. I don't want to see you go. **

**EVER.**


	8. Cory's Note

Hello!  
It's me here with, no chapter, but an authors note.  
I'm sure some of you have heard the news about Cory Monteith's passing. This really breaks my heart, and I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to be taking a short break on writing.  
I'm really not in the mood to write. Please understand.  
My heart goes out to family, friends, and fans world wide. My heart goes out to Lea Michele as well. I feel horrible for you.  
Today I locked myself in the bathroom and just cried because of it.  
I love you Cory.  
*does 3 finger salute. Raises Wand. Puts the L up on her forehead. Whatever he wants.*  
Whenever I hear thunder, I'll know it's you. Playing your drums up in heaven.  
Canada, and the world, lost a true star. A true talent.  
-Brittney


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**This chapter will be the continuation of the funeral. **

**Enjoy! (:**

I took a deep breath, and stood at the front. Speech in my hands. Why was I so nervous about this? I didn't want to screw this up at all.

"Noah Puckerman. What comes to mind when you say his name? Rebel, somebody who almost failed? Those could come to mind, but what comes to mine is loving. Caring. A great brother. A mentor. Sure, he may have done or said some bad things, but he's got experience. He can teach anybody a thing or two about life." I started off.

I looked around the crowd and saw a lot of people sobbing. I looked over at Jake and saw his face buried in his hands, Marley was beside him, comforting him. She looked at me and smiled faintly.

"I dated Noah. As did, alot of girls." That got a slight chuckle out of the crowd. "He was sweeter than somebody might think. I broke up with Noah the day before he died." I looked down at the ground, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's my fault he's gone. And I'm really sorry, but I can't say anymore." I ran off the stage and into the school. Tears dripped down my face. I heard the door open, and I think I knew who it was.

"Kitty?" I heard them say. I turned around and saw Marley standing there. "It's all my fault, Mar. All mine." I stood there, crying. I felt her arms creep around me. "No it isn't." She hugged my tightly, and I just stood there. Not moving. I felt her lips press against my forehead.

"It wasn't your fault.." She tried soothing me, but it was no use. I knew it was my fault. I knew I had killed him. I gulped down some air and looked into her eyes. "You don't know that." I whispered. "And neither do you. You dont know its your fault."

I shrugged sadly. "But I do..." I put my face in my hands and shook. Marley moved my hands and stroked the sides of my face, soothingly. "You are not guilty. Nobody has said you're guilty." And almost like magic after she said that, I heard Jake barge into the room shouting. Marley quickly let go of me. "You! You did this! You dumped him and got him all distracted! I can't believe you!" He screamed at me.

"Jake, stop it!" Marley tried to calm him down but he wouldn't stop shouting. "You.. You BITCH!" He got closer to me and glared down at me. Marley grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "It wasn't her fault!" She tried to convince him but it wasn't working.

"Why are you supporting her Marley?! She KILLED my brother!"

"Don't you think I know that?" I said quietly, but still loud enough to get his attention. "I know its all my fault. I feel horrible, I feel like shit because of this! Don't tell me that I killed your brother, because I am already VERY aware of it!"

Jake glared at me. "You WILL pay Kitty. I can't believe I actually thought of being your friend. You dont think of ANYONES feelings but your own." He turned around and faced Marley. "Come on Mar. I have a speech to give." He grabbed Marley's hand and brought her along with him.

"Im so sorry." She mouthed to me. I nodded. "Its okay." I mouthed back. When they left, and I was sure they couldnt see me anymore, I fell to the ground in a heap of sobs.

The next day wasnt very different. I was still upset. I was still crying. I was still feeling horible. I saw Marley a lot the next day around the halls. I would smile at her, but I didn't mean it. She could have left Jake and stayed with me.

She didn't have to leave me behind.

Near the end of the day, I felt somebody pull on my arm. When I turned to see who it was, I saw Marley. "Oh.. Hi." I said, without any emotion. "Hey. How are you feeling?" She asked, taking my hands in hers.

I pulled my hands away. "My ex is dead, and you betray me. How am I supposed to feel?" I asked, glaring at her. "I couldn't leave him for you. He'd break up with me." She said, quietly. I could see in her eyes that she felt guilty.

"And that would be so terrible?" I asked her. She looked down at the floor. "I l-love him." I stepped back at that. "Then go to him. Go and fuck your boyfriend! I don't care. Whatever was happening with us, is done." I told her. She grabbed my shoulders. "Don't do this Kitty. Don't do something you'll regret."

Before she said more, I slapped her in the face. She fell to the ground, holding onto her cheek. "I already have." I walked away from her and ran down the hallway, in tears.

When I ran down the hall, I knocked into somebody, making me fall onto the ground. I looked up and saw Ryder standing there. "Hey Kitty, whats up?" He asked me, helping me up from the ground.

When he noticed that I was upset, he asked about it. "Nothing. I'm fine." I told him, wiping some tears off my face. "No you arent. What is it?"

I looked down at the ground and immediately started crying again. He took me in his arms and cradled me. "It's okay.. Its gonna be okay." He told me, rocking me back and forth. When he took me out of his hold, he looked me right in the eye.

"I killed Noah Puckerman." I choked out. "I thought he got into a car crash?" He asked, stepping back. "He did. But I broke up with him before and... Now he's dead." I turned around and saw a random person standing there.

I screamed in frustration and pushed them down. "Kitty!" He grabbed onto my arm and then looked at the girl. "Sorry. She's like a mini Sylvester when shes upset." He brought me away from the girl and dragged me into another room.

When I got into the room, I dropped to the ground. "It's all my fault!" I shouted, laying my face in the palms of my hands. He sat down beside me and patted my back. "No. It isn't." He told me. I looked up and laughed.

"You think you're the first person to try and convince me? Marley did, my friend Michael did, now you? The only person who actually agrees with me is Jake." I wiped away some tears that were falling down the cheeks.

I could hear him crack up too. "Jake is an idiot."

I turned to him. "You're the one fucking him." I smirked and wiped some more tears away. He chuckled. "I wish." I could hear him say, quietly. Right when he said that, I turned to him quickly. "What?" I asked.

His eyes went huge when he realized what he told me. "Oh shit. No, Kitty. I didn't mean that. I-" I pressed my hand over his mouth. "I want to fuck Marley. We both have weird fantasies." I confessed to him.

He laughed when I took my hand off of his mouth. "Wow. Weird day, huh?" He asked, getting up from the ground. I nodded, and stood with him. He looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I have an idea."


End file.
